


Birthday Bang

by cashburgerwithfries



Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Cum shot, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom Louie Duck, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time, Gags, I Fucking Suck At Endings, I marked it as underage but it's up to interpertation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Webby Vanderquack, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sloppy blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashburgerwithfries/pseuds/cashburgerwithfries
Summary: Violet, Lena, and Webby are about to give Huey, Dewey, and Louie a birthday gift they will never forget.
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598551
Comments: 34
Kudos: 29





	Birthday Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Can't find smut for your favorite Ducktales ship? Suggest it. (more details at the end)

The candles on Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s birthday cake had been blown out about four hours ago, and their celebratory party was officially dead. The triplets sat in darkness, with deflated balloons and torn streamers lay around the dining room floor, they sighed in tandem. The night’s party had left them tired to the bone, and it wasn’t nearly as insane as last year’s. No, this time it was just them, Lena, Webbs, V, Launchpad, Launchpad’s friend, Scrooge, Duckworth, Della, and Donald. Mrs. B would have been there, but she was called out on some S.H.U.S.H business. 

But despite their relatively small guest list, it had taken hours for people to finally leave.

It started with LP and his friend when they went home. Shortly after, Della and Donald had retreated to the houseboat, Duckworth had vanished back to the spirit realm, Scrooge had just had to leave for a business trip, and Lena, Violet and Webby had disappeared a half-hour ago, presumably going to bed. 

But the triplets, being the objects of attention and all, had stayed till the last. Not that they had much choice in the matter, it was surprising how difficult it was to escape one of Scrooge’s ‘when I was your age’ stories.

Long story short, they were beat. Dewey had either fallen asleep or given up, or possibly both, as his head was resting in his arms, slumped on the table. Huey was idly brushing at crumbs from his seat, not willing to put in much effort. And Louie simply leaned back, rubbing his eyes and wondering why on earth they weren’t in bed already.

“So, uh, who wants to make Duckworth clean this all up?” Louie asked from his spot. The table in front of them was covered in an impressive collection of empty soda bottles, plastic cups and plates.

“No, it was our party we should clean it up.” Huey chided, before letting out a massive yawn. “Having said that, I think we can wait til’ tomorrow.” 

“I second that!” Dewey raised his hand from where his head was lying on the table.

“Now you’re talking sense.” Louie approved, getting up from his seat, and stepping around the miscellaneous debris, his brothers close behind him.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie trudged up the stairs, their eyes and limbs drooping, as they forced their bodies to walk down the hall to their shared bedroom. They had considered moving into separate rooms before, but the thought of being apart from one another, it didn’t make sense. They shared everything they ever had with each other. No reason to stop now.

They thought nothing of it when they saw yellow light pouring out of the bottom gap of the closed door, too tired to care.

However, when they opened it, they were suddenly very much awake, although still a little drowsy as the blood in their heads rushed to other places.

Lena, Violet, and Webby were there, but they were completely bare. All three were kneeling on the floor, their hands tied behind their backs, and what looked to be towels wrapped around their heads, gagging them. 

The triplets, mouths hanging open, and pants becoming uncomfortably tight, raked their eyes over the trio.

Lena was fragile and slender, her smooth white expanse revealing hints of her ribs and bones. She looked delicate and shy, her wave of pink dyed hair covering her face, and she looked like she could use to gain a few pounds. Despite this, her breasts stood out predominantly, her larger than average chest topped with light pink, hard nipples. The junction between legs was a bit harder to spot, hidden by her closed knees, but the boys could make out a small flash of pink between her thighs as she exhaled. 

Webby was toned, her abs and muscles clearly defined. She seemed so confident, even while her body was completely exposed, her eyes locked on the boys with a steely gaze, her shoulder length hair draping down over her back. Her small breasts jutted out from her body, perfectly perky, peaked with pink, pebbled nipples. Her slim body accentuated with all the right curves in all the right places, yet maintaining its flawless thinness, flaring out only slightly where her defined six pack met her hips. And, at the meeting of her muscular innermost thighs, a small tuft of snow white feathers stuck out in every which way.

Violet was willowy, her limbs very thin and her plum feathers covering her thin frame. She was nervous, her eyes flittering from the boys, to the other two before settling back on the ground. Her hair was let down, thick luscious curls covering her shoulders, and the top plane of her chest. Her stomach was flat and smooth, and her breasts were flawlessly round, striking the perfect balance between big and small, they were covered in tiny freckles, and her midnight black nipples stood out in the absolute center of each breast. Between her slim thighs, a thin line of curls poked above the edge of her legs, providing a tiny explosion of pitch black hair.

It was Huey who figuratively picked his mouth off the floor first, rushing over to Violet, and kneeling in front of her. Undoing the gag around her mouth, and untying the rope binding her hands behind her back.  
“V! Are you alright? What happened? Who did this to you? Did they touch you? I’ll kill them! I’ll...” Huey went through a small journey of his own in record time, his face heating up and fists clenching, as the Duke of Destruction tried to resurface. All while Violet tried to interrupt him to no avail, as Huey described how he would rip out the guy’s throat, and then beat him with it.

“Huey!” she yelled out again, and sighed exasperatedly when he still didn’t stop. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down, pressing her beak into his own. He froze for a second, not expecting the contact, before melting into it, wrapping his arms around her bare body.

“Now will you listen?” Violet asked, pulling away from Huey, who feverishly nodded.  
“You guys didn’t read the note on the floor, and now you’re confused, it’s right by the door, and you missed it!” she scolded

“Well, to be fair, you are quite the, uh, distraction.” Dewey stammered, his eyes still glued to Lena’s chest. Louie sighed, inwardly cringing at the state of his brother, while also very purposefully not looking at Webby, trying to avoid the same fate. He ripped his eyes away from the beautiful girls, scanning the floor. 

It took about a second to find it, a sealed envelope sitting right on the carpet in front of the door. Louie picked it up, and opened it, pulling out a cheesy looking birthday card with a terrible pun on the front. He opened it, and scanned the note that resided there, his eyes going wide with shock. He cleared his throat, and read it again aloud.

“Dear Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Happy Birthday! We got you the best present we could think of. We’ve seen the way you look at us, and we would be liars if we said we didn’t feel the same way. So, one night offer only. We want you to fuck our brains out, fulfill every fantasy you’ve ever had, use us to your heart’s content. We’re all yours.  
Signed with love, Webby, Lena, and Violet.” he finished, and looked around. Dewey seemed to be as shocked as he was, and Webby and Lena just looked bored. 

Meanwhile Violet pulled Huey into another beak lock. getting closer and closer to the oldest triplet, wrapping her legs around his torso as he lifted her ass up onto his lap. She moaned into his mouth as Huey caressed her ass cheeks, spreading and playing with them, getting ever closer to rubbing her pussy, that ached for the attention she had been denying it.

She moved in closer, pressing her hips against Huey’s stomach, and finally found that deliciously warm bulge in his pants. She smirked against Huey’s beak, and lined up her slit to sit astride his cock. She humped against him, and he let out a stifled cry, breaking their beak’s seal, throwing his head back, and groaning in pleasure. Violet whimpered as the outline of his cock twitched against her wet mound. She reached for his belt, it was time they got this really started.

Dewey approached Lena, ignoring the discomfort filling his crotch, as he sat down cross legged next to her. He untied the gag around her head, and it fell to the ground, and he smiled tenderly at her, brushing her hair out of her beautiful face.

“You know, I don’t really know how to do this.” he confessed, trying to ignore the moans coming from Huey and Violet.

“Me either.” she smiled back, and shrugged lightly.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful smile? And the prettiest eyes, and-mmpph!” Dewey was promptly silenced as she leaned in, and pressed her beak against his, in a sweet, slow kiss. He held her up by the shoulders, as the two beaks locked, their tongues tangling together as she took more and more of her weight off her heels and put it on him, the soft flesh of her breasts pressing into him. Her hard nipples rubbed up against the coarse fabric of his shirt, making her breath hitch, and she pulled away from the object of her affections, rewarding him with another sweet smile, and raking her eyes down his body slowly, making sure he saw her doing it, but lost her focus, stopping and outright staring at the massive bulge in his jeans. His cock was pulsing slightly, moving the denim fabric up and down as it begged for someone to take care of it.

“You know.” she bit her beak nervously “I don’t know what to do, but I want to figure it out. Together” she admitted, and leaned away from Dewey, setting herself gently on the floor, and spreading her legs wide for him.

Webby was joined on the floor by Louie only a few moments after he read the note. He made no move to remove the gag or ropes. Instead, slowly lowering her down on her side, her weight resting on her shoulder, and her bent legs. just staring at her. 

“You’re beautiful.” he sighed, as he lay down on his own side, facing her, and miraculously keeping eye contact. Why did she agree to this dumb to this dumb plan anyway? All she wanted was to shut him up with her beak, rip off his pants, and go down on him. But these stupid ropes were stopping her.  
“Are you sure you want this?” he asked softly, reaching out his hand to brush her cheek, and she leaned into it. Dammit why did he have to be so sweet, while still being so clueless? She nodded vigorously, hoping that he would finally get the hint.

He didn’t seem to, sitting up and resting on his knees. “Good.” he commented nonchalantly, moving to get up from the ground, and Webby let herself fall back onto her back, facing the ceiling, and letting out a sigh.

Then, in an instant, he was on top of her, his hands trapping her head, and his weight lying on top of her, pressing her into the carpeted floor. His face was less than an inch from hers, his hot breath caressing her face.  
“Cause I’m gonna fuck you raw.” Louie growled in her ear, and Webby felt a heat pooling between her legs, while goosebumps broke out all over her skin, as she felt a hard restrained cock press into her folds.

He sat up, resting on the knees of her outstretched legs. But he didn’t give her a second to adjust before two rough hands grabbed her breasts, squeezing and fondling them. She let out a little moan into her gag as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, twisting and pinching the hard nubs.

He leaned down, and encircled one of her breasts, wrapping his beak around the flesh. Webby groaned and arched her back at the sheer, unadulterated pleasure of his molten hot pointed tongue wrapping around her nipple, flicking against it. While the other breast was kneaded into oblivion by his rough touch. She mewed into her gag as a new sensation went through her like a bolt of lightning. Louie scraped his teeth against her nipple, biting down lightly on the pebbled bump. He alternated breasts a few times, biting and sucking on one, while pressing and pawing at the other.

Something was coming, Webby could feel it. The electric sparks with every touch, the building pressure in her groin. It was almost unbearable, and yet so, so… good. She thrashed against her bonds, desperate to get Louie closer to her, desperate to receive more of that earth-shattering heat. He raised his glance to meet hers, giving her a knowing wink, and bit down hard. Fireworks danced in place of her vision, she was so close, just a second more, and she would burst. 

Louie stopped exactly before she fell over the edge, and her pleasure backed down again, restoring her eyesight, just in time to see that little shit smirking at her.

“Tsk tsk tsk, not yet Webbs, we have so much more fun to have.” he purred, giving her perky breasts one last squeeze, before dragging his hands down her stomach. This time, his target was far lower.

Violet fumbled with the buckle, keeping her from her prize, her hands shaking in equal parts nervousness and anticipation. She popped open the belt, sliding the buckle off the strap, and unbuttoning Huey’s pants. She slid off his lap, leaving a small trail of juices as she laid down between his legs. 

“V, what are you doing?” Huey asked, out of breath.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a while.” Violet answered cryptically, her voice surprisingly not wavering. She rested on her stomach, and got in close to Huey’s crotch, close enough to see the dark stain she left, the small rising and falling of the bulge as it pulsated, and the slightly open fly of his slacks. She smiled and grabbed the zipper with the edge of her pointed beak, dragging it down, releasing that stiff appendage bit by bit. But she was running out of patience, and grabbed the hem of his pants and boxers, pulling them down to his ankles in one definitive tug. 

His hard cock sprang out, almost smacking her beak. It's head glistened with precum that ran in tiny streams down the rock hard shaft, veins bulging as it throbbed. The base covered by an explosion of feathers, and a heavy set of balls hung below. Violet couldn’t wait to drain them. 

She grabbed the base of the shaft, and stuck out her tongue, running it along the thick vein up to the fat head, eliciting an adorable moan from the duck. She glided her tongue over his slit, swiping the precum gathered it into her beak. It was salty, but not terrible, she wanted more.

His dick gave off a musky smell, that made her even wetter for him, she took in a deep breath of it before she adjusting her angle a touch, and wrapping her beak around his cock. She took a second to get used to it, resting the head on her tongue, before driving her head down on it. Huey groaned, and interlaced his fingers in her hair, pulling her down further. Her long beak gave her a bit of an advantage, and his cock was only tickling the back of her throat by the time she had the entirety of it in her mouth. Her beak was buried in his feathers as she bathed him in her saliva, running her tongue over every inch of sensitive skin, and swallowing every drop of precious precum.

“V.. V, I’m close.” Huey panted, and in response Violet pressed her beak down as far as possible, and wrapping her long tongue around his length, and slowly pulling it off. She reached her hand up, and fondled his feathery ballsack, rolling them between her hands. Then she delivered the fatal blow by flicking her tongue over his slit, clenching his balls lightly, sealing her beak over his cock, and bringing her eyes up to meet his. Huey gave off a long groan, his fingers tightening against her scalp. He pulsed, and the first shot of searing cum hit her throat.

She resisted the urge to gag as spurt after spurt flooded her beak to the point of overflowing. She was reaching her limits, but it just kept cumming, balls pulsating, as his cock delivered its salty load. It finally stopped as some of the milky white cum dribbled out of her beak, sliding down the corner of her beak. She swirled the cum around for a second before dutifully swallowing the scorching thick liquid, feeling the warmth flow down her throat, and settle in her stomach. 

She pulled off of Huey with a pop, leaving a strand of stringy saliva attaching her beak to his cock’s head. She giggled, and swiped her finger over his slit, breaking the strand, and sticking it in her mouth. She ran her tongue along her beak, gathering up all the cum that escaped her beak, and swallowing it.

In that time, Huey abandoned his trademark red shirt, and shucked his pants, his cock already back at the ready. She smiled and pushed on his chest, sending him onto his back, they were just getting started.

Lena’s pussy was gorgeous, and Dewey’s mouth went dry just looking at it. The feathers covering her twat were sparse, but dyed the same light pink color as her hair. Her pink lips, were partially open, and it glistened with juice, and Dewey could make out a little rose nub sticking out of her feathers. 

“Well hotshot, you gonna stare, or you gonna do something?” Lena asked sarcastically, lifting up her head. 

Dewey didn’t respond, but took a step closer, deciding to shed his shirt, and loosen his pants as he walked toward the beauty in front of him. He kneeled down in between her legs, and noticed something worrying.

Lena’s face was that of cockiness and confidence, but her shaking legs betrayed her. She was scared. Of him, of what he could do to her. He couldn’t do this.

“Lena, are you okay?” he asked, backing up a little.

“Yeah of course I am.” she snorted, false bravado written all over her face.

“Lena, if you don’t want this, that’s fine, just say the word and I’ll-”

“No you dork.” she cut him off, sighing “I want this, I really do, I want this with you. It’s just- I’ll be okay. Just take it slow, please?” she asked, and he smiled tenderly.

“Of course, just please promise me something.” Dewey sighed, scooching a little closer to her.

“What is it?” Lena piqued an eyebrow

“If you want me to stop, if you’re at all uncomfortable, you tell me, I won’t hesitate to stop. Do you promise to tell me?” he asked seriously.

“I will.” she agreed, and Dewey let himself down onto his stomach. Her snatch was right in front of his beak, letting off a pungent, sweet smell that drew him in. He hesitantly stretched out his tongue, and ran it up along the outer folds, tasting her briefly, and ending at her hard nub. He flicked his tongue against it experimentally and Lena let out a whine. He took this as encouragement, and encircled her clit with his pointed appendage, lathering it with saliva. He moved closer to Lena’s hole and wrapped his beak around the small nub, and sucked on it hard. 

Lena mewled as he stimulated her clit, and Dewey got a new idea. He moved his beak closer to her mound, and bit down very gently on the nub. She kept making sweet sounds, and he gave her no breaks between assaults, and suckling on the red, inflamed nub, softly biting and scraping his teeth against her clit with no mercy, and feverish speed.

He finally let up, and let his beak wander a little bit further down to where her folds layered on top of one another. He traced his tongue around her hole, gathering traces of her juices as he moistened her pink folds, getting closer to the jackpot. 

Lena let out an honest whimper as Dewey’s tongue sunk into her dripping wet folds. The pleasure going through her was like an electric shock, not lightning, but a warm pleasant tingling that ran throughout her whole body, as he tasted her insides. The warm appendage wriggled and squirmed, brushing against her sensitive walls, his firm beak closed around her mound. 

Lena shuddered and squirmed against him, but the sounds he was making her produce were urging him to not let up. He reached his tongue as far into her pussy as he could, flicking and swiping at her walls. Her pants sped up, as she whimpered and whined against him, and he sped up right along with her. Sending her spiraling down into an all encompassing haze of pleasure, her vision became a rainbow blur of spots, and she let out a massive moan. 

Lena’s pussy was quivering and began to pulse, sending waves of the strong, slightly sweet fluids into Dewey’s mouth. The substance was absolutely addicting, and Dewey ran his tongue up and down her folds, lapping up as much of it as he could. And he could get a lot, the fluids just kept coming, and he was all too happy to guzzle them up.

Lena’s shudders and shakes stopped, and Dewey separated his beak from her pussy, smiling up at her.

“Lena, are you okay?” he asked jokingly, looking at her dazed features and glazed eyes.

“Shut up and fuck me you dork.” she demanded

“You’re going to have to work harder than that if you want me to let you cum.” Louie growled, as his hands reached her pussy, it was truly hot if Louie was to be honest. Her cunt was pink and warm, her hood covered in thick white feathers, and best of all, it was dripping wet, moist droplets of her fluids soaking into the carpet.

He admired her cunt for a second more before flipping her onto her stomach. He sat back on the floor, and dragged her over to him, putting her over his knee, her firm ass facing him, and his restrained cock digging into her stomach. He raised his hand up, and brought it down on one of her cheeks with a hearty smack, and did the same to the other. Over and over again, he spanked her ass, her cheeks jiggling, and revealing glimpses of a puckered hole, while her squeaks and yelps were audible through her gag.

The cheeks took no time at all to turn red and molten hot through her feathers, her eyes were filling up with tears, but if the fluids soaking his pants were any indication, Webby was far from disliking it. 

He gave her not a seconds rest as he stopped the assault on her ass, and moved his hand down to her drenched cunt. He tested the pliable hole for a second before plunging two fingers as far in as possible, earning a muffled gasp from Webby. 

He added a third finger without hesitation, and fucked her without mercy, going as fast as his hand could muster. Webby was close, he could tell, the muffled moans, the shuddering, the goosebumps, she was right on the edge. 

He pulled his fingers out in a swift motion, depriving her of the simulation he knew she desperately craved. She whined, and began to rub her thighs together in a desperate attempt to throw herself off that edge. Louie couldn’t have any of that. He delivered a sharp blow to her ass, leaving a red print, and then wrenched her thighs wide apart. She whined, but stopped struggling as her twat was exposed to the cold air of the room. 

He gave her a second to back away from the edge and moved his wet hand back upwards. He spread her ass cheeks, letting some of the fluids on his fingers drip down onto Webby’s puckered asshole. She shivered at the cold juices, but didn’t make a move to resist as Louie’s fingers got closer to the hole.

He penetrated lightly at first, letting her get used to the feeling for a second before sinking two fingers down as far as he could go. Webby’s pussy was tight but her ass was on another level, every inch of his fingers felt like they were being massaged in her warm, damp hole. He gave her another moment before starting to thrust, taking his fingers out to the knuckle before slamming them back in.

Webby arched her back in pleasure as he penetrated her ass, but Louie wasn’t going to let her off that easily. While his right hand pumped in her ass, his left moved back down toward her sopping wet snatch, and buried four fingers into her wet tunnel without warning. He moved the two in tandem with one another, pulling one out while the other rammed in. Her holes stretched and squelched with every movement, as he was bringing her to her undoubtedly earth-shattering climax. 

But once again, just as she was about to release, he stopped, taking the orgasm from her once again. She whimpered into her gag in protest, but didn’t try to relieve the aching in her pussy, learning from the last time.

Louie let her slide off his lap, and she fell into a heap on the ground, face buried in the carpet, and ass sticking up. He knelt down beside her head, and lifted up her beak, so his eyes met her own.

“You’re doing a good job Webbs. Don’t worry, I’ll let you cum very, very soon.” he whispered encouragingly, and moved around to her backside, stripping himself from his hoodie, shirt, and pants as he did so. 

He stood in front of her ass and gaping cunt, and slapped his hard leaking cock down so it rested between her ass cheeks, making Webby obediently wait for him to start fucking her.

Huey propped himself on his elbows as Violet crawled toward him, breasts swaying and ass jiggling with every movement, her eyes hungry. She clambered right onto his legs, just behind his shaft. His cock resting against her black, curly landing strip, and soft belly. 

She began to slide up and down his dick, her juices lubricating his shaft as she created delicious friction between her mound and his cock. Violet’s pussy lips were consistently cracked open and leaking as she rubbed herself on the rock hard shaft, her juices spilling all over Huey’s crotch. She whimpered as his shaft rubbed against her hard nub, brushing over her leaking hole, his dick almost penetrating every time he humped against her.

Violet finally stopped her teasing and lifted herself up, hovering her twat over his bluntly pointed cock, legs spread far apart, exposing her pussy to the whole room. She lowered herself down excruciatingly slowly, her warm tight moist pussy wrapping firmly around the head of his length. 

Huey however, was getting impatient and tired of the teasing. He reached up, grasping her hips forcibly, and slammed her mound down, forcing her pussy to take the entirety of his cock all at once. 

Violet let out a strangled scream as he hilted inside her. She had been refusing her snatch attention for too long, the anticipation building, and the sudden show of dominance on Huey's part sent her over the edge. She let out a long moan, and her folds quivered and quaked around his member, as an intense tingling spread from her inside, agitating her breasts, and sending her into a haze as Huey continued to thrust, undeterred despite her violent reaction, and juices splattering on his cock.

He pumped her up and down his length gripping her ass cheeks for leverage as he thrusted in measured, calculated movements. She moaned uncontrollably as she came out of her climax, regaining control of her body, yet at the same time, a fresh wave of pleasure crashed over her.

She planted her feet on the ground and her hands on his chest, and began to move in sync with Huey’s hands, slamming down with him on every thrust. She picked up the pace, her breasts and curls bouncing right over his face as she brought her pussy down on his cock with even more force and rapidity. 

As she rode him, Huey moved his hands off from her ass, and reached up, swatting at her thick locks of hair, before grasping her breasts with both hands. They fit perfectly in his palms, hard nipples digging into his thumbs. He kneaded her ebony nipples, eliciting a breathy gasp from her, and slowing down her momentum. He couldn’t have that.

He gripped her breasts tighter and pulled them toward his chest forcefully, demanding that her whole body move with it, her hands giving way as she fell flat on his torso, letting out a surprised whimper. But Huey gave her not a second to adjust as he roughly thrusted up into her, the new angle allowing him to get even deeper, as his arms pinned her to his body. And he started thrusting in a raw blitz, as Violet wrapped her arms around him, holding on for dear life.

Gone were Huey’s identical thrusts and calculated movements. Instead he bucked wildly, his hips pistoning like lightning, plunging in and out of her hole with a pleasant squelch, while the pressure in his balls was ever increasing. He was close, he knew that, but he had to hold on until Violet had a release, but he knew how to expediate that. 

He moved one hand from the slope of her spine, and snuck it between their close-knit bodies, extending his arm down to where their bodies were united. Violet let out a bout of fresh moans as Huey’s hand caressed her coarse pubic hair, following the straight line down to her pussy. His nimble fingers quickly found her outer folds, tracing the wet flesh, and meandering his way toward the hard nub that sat in front of her dripping hole. He grasped it between his index and thumb, rolling his fingers over it, while pulling, pinching and squeezing her clit, earning a long high-pitched whine out of Violet.

“Oh yes, give it to me Hue! I can’t take it, I’m so close. Please, fill me up with your hot cum!” she let out a low, begging, pleading whimper.

That sent Huey over the edge and he released a loud groan, slamming into her as hard as he could, hilting inside her before the first pulse hit, his cock throbbing inside her as it spurted, painting her insides white. The sensation of the molten cum coating her walls, the rough friction against her sensitive nipples, the abuse of her clit, it was too much for Violet.

Now, if Violet’s last release was a wave, then this was a tsunami. Her vision was reduced to spots, as pure pleasure wracked all of her senses. Her fingers dug into his back, leaving red scratches as her nails descended down his spine. While her pussy spasmed and contracted, milking Huey’s cock for every single drop of cum that he was worth. 

Dewey smirked, and sat up enough to pull off his pants, his cock springing out of it’s captivity, evoking a small giggle on Lena’s part. He shuffled between her legs, and supported his hands on either side of her head, he leaned down and caught her beak in a slow kiss, sharing her piquant pussy juice with her, as their tongues tangled and tangoed in their beak lock. 

It was certainly the best kiss of Dewey’s life, his cock rubbing against her soft pubic feathers, his hand creeping down and grabbing one of her large breasts, playing with a nipple, and the adorable gasps and whines that Lena would moan into his beak. He wished it could go on forever, unfortunately, the need for oxygen quickly made itself known. 

He pulled away with a sharp inhale, a micro-thin strand of spit still connecting their beaks together. He sat back on his heels, the strand breaking, while his other hand was finding its way to the unoccupied breast, his fingers fiddling and playing with her pink nipples. When suddenly, he yanked his hands away like he was burned.

“Dewey, are you alright, what is it?” Lena asked, her pleasure having quickly turned into concern.

“OhmygodLenaI’msosorryIdidn’taskifitwasokayI’msorry.” he blurted, and somehow Lena understood him, her worriment rapidly replaced with affection blossoming in her chest toward him. She shook her head as he belted out more apologies, and grabbed his hands. He stopped talking as she lowered them so they covered her breasts.

“Dewey listen to me. Don’t worry about me. I want this, you hear me? I want this from you.” she assured him, and he took a deep breath, composing himself before diving back into stimulating her bosom, reigniting that pleasant, wet fire between her legs.  
“That’s better.” she smiled encouragingly “Now where were we? Ah yes, I believe I was telling you to fuck me.” she raised her eyebrows expectantly, and he relinquished his grasp on her breasts, directing his eyesight lower. 

He rocked back on his heels, and surveyed the situation below. Their hips were connected. his cock was still nestled in her pink feathers, her pussy leaking fluids all over his ballsack. He retreated from her mound slightly, allowing himself enough room to line up the tip of his cock with her dripping folds.

He looked up and locked eyes with Lena, who gave him a nod, silent confirmation that it was okay to continue. He rolled his hips forward, sinking the head into her wet tunnel. Lena let out a moan, as Dewey engulfed his dick slowly but steadily, inch by inch into her pussy, their hips growing ever closer. He finally hilted inside her, hips flushing, filling her up with deliciously warm cock. He experimentally pulled out and thrust back in slowly, earning a sweet cooing from Lena, as her face melted into that of pure bliss. He fucked her slowly, bringing his cock to the edge of her folds, before smoothly sliding it back in. His hands found their way back to her breasts, squeezing and caressing them gently as he slowly pumped her full of cock. 

Lena lifted her head up, features written with annoyance “Dewey, I love you. But for the love of everything, speed up, I’m not made of glass.” she scolded, and Dewey responded by picking up his pace, balls lightly smacking Lena’s ass, and moving with a familiar sopping wet sound, pinching and twisting her nipples.

She mewled as he repeatedly drove into her, he had sped up, but was suddenly hyper aware as to the slow pace that he had stubbornly maintained. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

He released her breasts and his hands slinked under her body, moving down to her shapely round ass. He grabbed a cheek in each hand, lifted himself off the floor, and bringing Lena with him. Her back and head rested against the carpet, her ass and pussy hung in the air, and Dewey rammed his cock in with as much force as he could muster, using her ass as leverage to drive it even deeper. 

She whined for him, as he pulled her up and down on his cock, his balls hitting her ass with a sharp smack with every abrupt yanking on her hips. 

“Cmon,” Lena panted “you can fuck harder than that.” she contended.

Okay, Dewey saw how it was, and he was never one to back away from a challenge. His eyes narrowed with focus, sweat running down his forehead as his speed increased ten-fold, pistoning in and out of her like a well oiled machine, moving at the speed of a blur, while his cock reached every millimeter of her inside. Lena arched her back, and let out a scream.

“Yes Dewey, fuck me! Like that! Like that!” she panted encouragingly, reaching her hand up to fondle her nipples, her walls quivering around his length. “Dew, I’m almost there.” she warned

“S-so am I. Should I...inside?” he heaved, moving as fast as he could.

“Yes...cum- all... inside me. Fill me up!” she mewled, her velvet wrapping tightening around him.

Lena let out a high scream, her pussy muscles spasming wildly around his dick, gushing that clear juice on his length. It was all Dewey needed, and his cock throbbed as it released, spraying cum inside her pussy, painting her walls white. 

Louie kept his cock warm between Webby’s ass cheeks, making sure she could feel his hard length against her, lazily sliding it against her puckered asshole. He could fuck her right now, but he had a better idea. He walked up to her head, and lifted up her head.

Louie ripped the gag off her beak, holding her up by her neck, and as she opened her beak to make a noise, shoved his cock down her throat. 

Webby’s throat spasmed instinctively, trying to reject the new intruder, as his head tickled the back of her throat. She adjusted, and instantly wrapped her tongue around his shaft, tasting his salty cum, and her fluids, running her muscle along the veins throbbing on his cock. 

Louie enjoyed the feeling of her tongue on his dick for a moment for a moment before pulling himself free of it, and ramming the entirety of his shaft into her beak. Half of his length slid down her throat, as she sloppily tried to lick the portion she could reach, strands of drool dripping out her beak. He grabbed the back of her head with both hands and forced her up and down his cock, her spasming only adding to his pleasure as his dick head rubbing against the sides of her esophagus. 

She choked on his cock as it breached her windpipe, gagging, and almost spitting, but he kept pace all the same, ramming it down her throat. She struggled to keep her orgasm in, the roughness of Louie only adding to her pleasure. Then, he wrapped his hand around her throat, pressing into the veins of her neck. She started to become light headed as blood flow to her brain decreased, eliminating her gag reflex. 

Louie slid down her throat with ease, a firm hand pressing into her neck, and another, resting on her head, and guiding her. She wasn’t completely out of the game, she positioned her tongue so that his cock would run along it before going down her neck. He felt a tell-tale tingling in his balls, and pulled out of her beak, he couldn’t stop this soon. He grabbed the cloth and tied it around Webby’s agape mouth before she had the time to react. They needed to get the main event started. He returned to his position on her ass, slapping his hard cock against her innermost thighs.

“So Webbs, how hard exactly do you want me to fuck you?” he purred slyly, leaning over her spine. She whined and whimpered through her gag in response, a sweet sound to Louie’s ear. “I’ll take that as harder than ever before.” he smirked, and pulled her up, making her support her weight on straight knees, presenting her to him, while her face dug into the carpet. He took a step back to admire her body for a second, her perky breasts hanging down, beak flat on the floor, her ass pointed up, and her soaking pussy red from stimulation, drooling. Drooling for him and his cock. 

He lined up his length against her folds, and slammed forward without warning, mashing open her gates, and hilting in one swift thrust. He didn’t give her a moment to adjust, drilling in and out of her wet hole at ludicrous speeds, his balls slapping against her clit with every thrust, as she whined into her gag. 

She was so tight, so warm, so inviting as her muscles flexed to accommodate his length, pushing him out as he pulled, yet readily swallowing him back in when he thrusted. The feeling was addicting. He picked the pace up even more, his cock barely more than a blur as it moved in and out of her at blistering speeds. 

Her cunt quivered around his shaft, juices flowing freely over their bodies, as he pounded her. He was closer than he would like to be, he had been teasing his cock just a touch too much. Oh well, Webby was on the very brink of release, and he had a plan to exploit that.

Webby’s cunt was on fire, as Louie pounded her. The feeling was incredible as it forced its way into her pussy, fanning that bonfire of pleasure that overwhelmed her body. She was so close to that beautiful release, but she couldn’t cum yet. He hasn’t told her to. In fact, it was only her desire, and mental will to obey Louie that was keeping her from falling off that edge. Still, the stimulation was overwhelming, her eyes filling with tears at the exertion of keeping herself from her climax. Until she heard the most beautiful sound in all of history.

“Such a good girl. Cum for me, cum for me Webbs.” Louie’s low voice growled in her ear, and Webby let go. Her orgasm hit her like a bullet train, like her whole nervous system was being struck by lightning, it was painful in how much pleasure was overwhelming her senses. She felt his molten seed splash her insides, yet barely registered it, her cunt spasming uncontrollably, milking the climaxing cock. Louie’s hands and stiff cock were the only thing keeping her from falling on the ground, her limbs limp and useless. 

But Louie did not pull out as Webby’s release rendered her immobile, but continued to thrust through the softening of his appendage, swirling it around her cum filled hole. As expected, it quickly rehardened in her wet tunnel, filling her up again. 

But, quickly as he had thrust into her, Louie pulled his freshly hard cock out of her filled pussy, and pressed it into her puckered hole. The lubrication was enough to slide right into her forbidden passage, pressing his hips into her ass. He didn’t allow her a second’s rest, before he was pounding away at her ass at the same outrageous momentum. The whimpers of pain, pleasure, and overstimulation, issuing from her beak were nonstop, as he pumped her abused asshole. He brought one hand off her hip, and brought it down on the red ass cheek with a smack. He held her up with one hand, spanked with the other, and fucked her with no mercy. 

At this point, Webby couldn’t tell if she was having consecutive orgasms, or just one neverending one. It was hard to figure out or care, as her senses were flooded with constant stimulation, pain from Louie’s smacks, pleasure from his fucking, abraison from the carpet against her nipples, soreness as she continued to whine through her overused throat, and the constant orgasmic electrical shock that wracked her brain.

Louie gave up his spanking, and slunk his hand between his pistoning hips, and her ass, finding her cunt. He shoved three fingers in, insuring that her quivering release wasn’t going to stop. Her walls contracted around his fingers, pulling his hand further in, bathing them in their combined juices. He pulled them out of her trembling twat, licking the sweetly acidic fluids from his fingers. 

Webby moaned, as Louie’s fingers fucked her spasming cunt, making her produce even more contractions, leaking clear juices all over him. Between the stimulation, the fingers scraping on her walls as they pulled out, and the perpetual climax she endured, she didn’t even notice the brand new emptiness in her ass, until her lower body flopped to the ground, and a hand roughly lifted her head up to the level of his cock.

Louie stroked the tip once, and his cock exploded, throbbing as it spurted thick ropes of hot cum, the first landing on her eyelid, the second striping her beak, and so on. The cum just kept on coming, coating her face in a molten milky white. He let go of her head, and she fell to the ground, her spasming cunt finally stopping, as her climax came to an end. 

Louie looked down at his handiwork smiling. He knelt by her, and undid her ropes and gag, throwing them to a random corner. 

“Webbs, are you alright?” he asked softly, his previous confidence completely giving way to sweet concern as he helped her sit up.

“Yeesh, I can’t believe I had my first fuck before my first kiss.” she remarked woozily

“Well, I don’t mind being the holder of both those titles.” Louie smirked, and pulled her up into a slow kiss, bringing them backwards toward the ground. They seperated beaks, and she closed her eyes contently, burying her head into his chest, smearing cold cum on him. But Louie didn’t much care, he had Webby, it was just him and her- wait. He cracked open an eye, and sure enough, he had three sets of eyes trained on him, Violet, and Huey sat next to each other, stroking the other’s genitals, while Dewey had Lena's head in his lap, bobbing on his cock as he looked at them. 

“Really?” he demanded softly, trying not to wake Webby who had already fallen asleep. They all offered shrugs, and Louie sighed, it didn’t matter. As long as Webby was happy, as long as they were happy, he was happy. And if the sounds coming from the other side of the room were any indication, they were really, really happy. He pulled the bare girl next to him tighter, and drifted off to an easy, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, so this is my first work, but it shall not be my last. I do in fact take suggestions, and I will do most of them. I also personally love writing for ships with smaller fanbases. So, can't find smut for your favorite Ducktales ship? Suggest it. Tell me any and all set ups, dynamics, pairings, positions, actions, specific details, etc. that you want along with your suggestion. Plus, I'm not one of those weirdos who does a limited time suggestion box, so either drop your suggestion in the comments, or if you're feeling self-concious, contact me privately at cashburgerwithmayo@gmail.com Fair warning, I will credit you for the suggestion in the piece unless you tell me not to.  
> Ta-ta for now.


End file.
